Eishirō Kite
Eishirō Kite (Japanese: 木手永四郎,Kite Eishirō ) is a 3rd year student who is the captain of Higa Middle School tennis team. Background Captain of the Higa team from Okinawa. Nicknamed Hitman, he has a strong rivialry against Tezuka. Though Higa is painted as a dark and cruel nemesis for Seigaku, there is some indication of a deep bond between the team and the great respect that they all share for their captain. Kite is shown as a strong but violent player, he even goes as serving a ball straight into Coach Saotome Harumi's abdomen when the latter tried to abandon his charges after Higa lost the fourth straight set to Seigaku. Kite often threatens his teammates with eating gōya (bitter melon). He is known to have amazing balance. Appearance Kite wears glasses and has dyed purple hair. In the past, it was black but dyed it purple to appear "cooler". Personality Kite speaks with polite speech to others, but is willing to omit it if he is angry or provoked. He cares very much for his teammates, being the driving force of what kept them together during their unorthodox training. Kite was willing to stand up to and hit his own coach Saotome when he called all of the Higa players useless and prepared to leave the court. During his doubles match with Marui, Kite showed geniune remorse for pretending to betray him. After Atsukyo's techniques become more violent and intense, Kite told Marui to stay back and let him take the hits, as compensation for earlier in the match. All of Kite's teammates have a deep trust in him. Not only is he responsible for assembling this team of martial arts prodigies, but his tennis is a notch above his comrades. History ::See: Eishirō Kite/History Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques Kite is Known for Using an Aggressive Tennis Style which Earned him the Nickname "Hitman". He has Incredible Balance which make him the Best at Using Shukuchiho out of the Higa Players. It's been Stated that he Taught the Higa Team Almost all of their Techniques. [[Shukuchihō|'Shukuchihō']] A martial arts-based technique. Where as his teammates can only use this step in the front-back direction, Kite can use it in all directions. 'Big Bang' A serve that packs a lot of power. 'Habu' The ball curves wildly after it bounces. It can be used as a serve, a smash and even a forehand. 'Giant Habu' Whereas the Habu only curves after the ball lands, the Giant Habu curves immediately after leaving the racket. This was Shown During His Match With Marui Against Atsukyo Tono and Ikuto Kimijima to Pass through Marui's Wonder Castle. 'Viking Horn' By using the racket with a 'reverse grip' the '''Viking Horn' shot, which curves before reaching the opponent's side. this attack is utilized by waiting for the opponents reaction and at the last second, striking back to the opposite side of the reaction. Making it extremely difficult for the user to return the shot. Kite taught this move to Kai. Nitōryū After training with Ryūji Ōmagari , Kite learned how to use Nitoryu in conjunction with his perfect balance. Like Ryuji, Kite uses two rackets, one borrowed from his partner, to make his shots unpredictable and massively extend his reach. The extent of his skill with the techniques is unknown. U-17 Camp Stats *Speed: 4 *Technique: 5 *Mental: 4 *Stamina: 4 *Power: 3 Daily School Life *04.30 - Wakes up, practices Okinawan martial arts forms *05.00 - Spends 1 hour and 15 minutes setting his hair, has breakfast *07.00 - Arrives at school, morning practice *08.20 - Helps with the goya field behind the clubhouse *08.40 - First Period: At his homeroom teacher’s request, looks after a hungover Saotome *09.40 - Second Period: Social studies; Okinawan history *10.50 - Third Period: Science; frog dissection *11.50 - Fourth Period: Music; Okinawan folk songs *12.40 - Lunch break. Has the mixed goya DX and brown sugar ice cream *13.10 - Orders Tanishi (who ate too much) to do muscle training, and keeps an eye on him *13.30 - Fifth Period: English; listening *14.30 - Sixth Period: Maths; small test *15.30 - Makes a report on accounts at the advisory committee meeting *16.00 - Club activities. Works on physical strength with free-diving, tactics meeting *18.00 - Scatters some delinquents he encounters whilst hanging around the glasses shop on his way home *19.00 - Returns home, has dinner *20.30 - Upon hearing that Kai hasn’t come home, goes out to look for him *22.00 - Takes a bath, thinks up a new uniform design *23.30 - Goes to bed listening to Schubert Note from Rin: Eishirou, you’ve gotta do something about that field. You even have your own watering can- you’re getting too into this! Note from Shiranui: Somehow, the captain was the only one who knew there was a test. What’s more, the teacher gave him a frightened look… Trivia :See: Eishirō Kite/Trivia Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Higa Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:All-Rounder Category:Left-Handed Category:Middle School Captain Category:2nd Stringers Category:Kyushu Players Category:Okinawa Players Category:Capable with Singles and Doubles Category:World Cup Participants Category:Megane Category:Group League Participants Category:November Births Category:A Blood Types Category:Scorpio